User blog:GondorRanger/Top Ten Future LOTR and HOBBIT:AUJ sets, etc.
Here are my top 10 future sets for the LOTR trilogy and the one Hobbit movie out thus far. (We can only speculate on what the scenes and cahracters will be for the upcoming films). I won't try to guess the pieces/price for the sets, either. 1. The Battle for Pelennor Fields Minifigures: Eowyn (Dernhelm outfit with swappable helmet/hair), Merry (Rohan outfit), Withchking of Angmar (with helmet, sword, and big mace) Molded Figures: White horse with horse armor Buildable Figures: Fell Beast Setting: Grass and bushes 2. The Bridge of Khazad-dum Minifigs: Gandalf Buildable Figure: Balrog Setting: Collapsable bridge The Siege of Minas Tirith (2 sets) 3. The Walls of Minas Tirith Minifigs: Gandalf the White, Gothmog, 3 Gondor Soldiers, Mordor Orc Molded Figures: Troll (Olog-hai w/ armor), Shadowfax Setting: Grond, Siege Tower, Wall of Minas Tirith with Gate, Trebuchet 4. The White Tower Minifigures: Denethor (with torch), Faramir (Gondor Armor with reversible sick/well face), Pippin (Citadel Guard Outfit), 2 Citadel Guards or Gondor Soldiers Setting: The White Tree, courtyard, throne room with Palantir, crypt room 5. Osgiliath Minifigures: Faramir (Ranger outfit), Frodo, 2 Gondor Rangers (one possibly Madril), Ringwraith Buildable Figure: Fell Beast Setting: Ruined buildings 6. Lorien Minifigures: Galadriel, Celeborn, Frodo, 2 Galadhrim Elf Soldiers Setting: Tree-house with spiral stairs, Mirror of Galadriel 7. Ride of the Rohirrim Minifigures: Legolas, Gamling, Rohan Soldier, Mamukil Driver, 2 Haradrim Molded Figure: 2 brown horses Buildable Figure: Mumakil/Oliphaunt Setting: Tower (on back of Mumakil) 8. Edoras Minifigures: Theoden (with beard and reversible young/old face), Eowyn (dress), Grima Wormtongue, Hama, Gandalf the White Setting: The Golden Hall of Meduseld with throne, columns, tables, walls, front doors, and outside entrance deck 9. The Troll Camp Minifigures: Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin Oakenshield Molded Figures: Bert, Tom, William Setting: Camp Fire, Treasure Cave 10. Last Alliance Minifigs: Elendil (with chrome Narsil), Isildur, Last Alliance Soldier (Elf), Last Alliance Soldier (Man) Buildable Figure: Sauron with large One Ring Setting: Rocks Special Mention The Doors of Durin Minifigs: Frodo, Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf Buildable Figure: The Watcher in the Water Setting: The Doors of Durin, a tree, rocks, the lake I also think Fangorn Forest, the Tower of Cirith Ungol, The Prancing Pony Inn, Amon Hen, and Mount Doom would make good sets. I think a UCS set to build Barad-dur, Mount Doom, and Minas Morgul would be nice. I think Battle Pack of Uruk-hai, Rohirrim, Gondorians (Soldiers and Rangers), Mordor Orcs, Haradrim, Dead Men, Galadhrim, Easterlings, Dunlendings and Moria/Gundabad Orcs are only logical. Individual minifigures that I would like to see but can't think of a place for in a (future) set are: Aragorn in Coronation Armor, Bilbo (old), Sauron (minifig), an Easterling, and a Dunlending. The only reason I don't have a Rohirrim vs Warg Riders set listed is because I am hoping there will be some brown wargs (and grey and black maybe?) in future Hobbit sets and Hama, Gamling, and more Rohan Soldiers in future LOTR sets. I do really like the wargs. Category:Blog posts